


The Last Drop

by mols



Series: Winnix Oneshots [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Nix comes home, not the place he'd call home, so he drinks and drinks a lot in front of his wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @ufoparty for betaing it <3

When Nix was back in town, he met his wife at the train station. She looked a bit older than when he had last seen her, of course, and had a tired expression on her thin and well-known sweet lines of her former younger face. He pursed his lips after glancing at her again. He felt himself kinda bad for what she had been through because of him, and also because of the war and he didn’t know what to do - to make things right like before: even when it wasn’t _exactly_ better nor righteous before, at least as he could remember.

A slender short pair of legs popped up from the crowd and Nix recognized his son; still an young kid but with already long and thin legs, like his mother's. Poor kid, he thought, without a father for so long, not a father who was present and took care of him anyway; and he could remember he hadn't been all that caring during the times he had come to visit them before, either - the few times he went back home. Thus, neither a father who would like to be so, ‘cause Nix wasn’t really ready for it in the state he was at the present moment; what maybe he never was.

After watched the scene for a couple of seconds, which felt like terrible long minutes, just the two of them stopped in his sight, Nix tried to smile. And he had managed to get close to one, as usual, but not one which reached his eyes, one he wished he could give at least to the kid; his lips barely met his eyes those days, his face muscles seemed too exhausted to do so, even for Dick sometimes while they bantered at the trenches. Nix could be a good actor in a lot of occasions, but when things were falling apart, it was too much to ask from him.

He went over to them quickly, even when the way over appeared to be really hard to get to and too long to him. And then there Nix wrapped the two of them into his arms in quick and awkward hugs, first his wife, then his son. He gave a tiny kiss to each one of them, but nothing besides that. A kiss on the boy’s forehead and a faint kiss on the lips of his wife, who at that point could be called a stranger by him. Then they went to his wife’s hotel.

-

It was just too much to ask for. Too much to prevent Nix to drink and he did, he did a lot indeed. While everything in Bastogne or Haguenau was basically hell on earth, here everything seemed fine; and that it appeared really wrong to him. Everything seemed fine, but him; just him was an awkward piece who didn’t seem to arrange into the scenery and this feeling did harsh things to Nix’s stomach.

His drinking behaviour could not stop all of a sudden either and he drank even more, as it was just a new turn of an old game.

At the moment his wife tried to get him on bed after another night of drinking. At them same time, though, Nix barely just babbled and chuckled ironically, not caring about his current state:

“Oh, woman, fuck this. That’s not your - your goddamned job-y."

She just snorted, possible tired of Nix’s drinking problem, but still trying to fulfill her duties as his wife, to not let him die in some corner, in a terrible and stupid way; all dirty with alcohol and piss and other things from nature, like the water from rains and the mud from the wet ground subsequent.

But, Nix - Nix just chuckled on his side, not caring at all, at all, since he was not feeling so damn miserable for the first time after got there, in this place where he never felt like he belonged to; and neither was he feeling the nauseous and the terrible aftermath of hangover, so everything was just fine. He was light-hearted, he didn’t care about anything and it felt amazing.

He was shifting on the sheets right now, looking for something or anything, when he got really quiet. Kathy looked at him as she stepped back and arched an eyebrow. He was quiet on his stomach and as he didn’t respond for some seconds, she started to worried. She crawled over the bed to him and tried to shift him out of the awkward position; with some difficult, she got him between her legs and then she listened him groaning.

She got a little smile on her lips, maybe that time they would sleep together, side by side, and they could have some time together, make peace in the silence of their companion. Even when he was intoxicated with alcohol. Everything seemed fine or at least, seemed better than other days, when he started babbling again:

"Dic…”

“What?” She answered, leaning her head closer to hear him better.

“Hug me…please.” He muttered, arching his back a bit over her.

She smiled even more and started to wrap her arms around her husband.

“Everything will be fine, Lew,” she whispered softly against his hair, kissing it despite of the oiliness.

He chuckled and she arched one eyebrow. Some seconds later, he answered:

“With you, Dick, I know it will."

She opened her eyes again and then inched her head back from him. She stopped breathing when she realized what she had listened:

"What do you mean…”

He grinned quietly now, for himself:

“Ohh, Dick, please…You know better than that,” he started, “I… love you. I want you. I need…y-you. The secret slipped out.” He laughed, while  leaning down under his wife and then closing his eyes. “Too much.” He sighed before he finally fell asleep.

And that was the last drop.

  



End file.
